1. Field of the Invention
The invention and its various aspects relate generally to magnetic tape storage devices and systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for head positioning servo systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital tape-recording remains a viable solution for storage of large amounts of data. Conventionally, at least two approaches are employed for recording digital information onto magnetic recording tape. One approach calls for moving a magnetic tape past a rotating head structure that reads and writes user information from discontinuous transverse tracks. Interactive servo systems are typically employed to synchronize rotation of the head structure with travel of the tape. Another approach is to draw the tape across a non-rotating head at a considerable linear velocity. This approach is sometimes referred to as linear “streaming” tape recording and playback.
Increased data storage capacity, and retrieval performance, is desired of all commercially viable mass storage devices and media. In the case of linear tape recording a popular trend is toward multi-head, multi-channel fixed head structures with narrowed recording gaps and data track widths so that many linear data tracks may be achieved on a tape medium of a predetermined width, such as one-half inch width tape. To increase the storage density for a given cartridge size the bits on the tape may be written to smaller areas and on a plurality of parallel longitudinal tracks. As more data tracks are recorded on a tape, each track becomes increasingly narrow. The tape therefore becomes more susceptible to errors caused from the tape shifting up or down (called lateral tape motion or “LTM”) in a direction perpendicular to the tape travel path as the tape passes by the magnetic head. LTM may be caused by many factors including, tape slitting variations, tension variations, imperfections in the guiding mechanism, friction variations mainly at the head, and environmental factors such as heat and humidity. These factors affect LTM in various ways. Some may cause abrupt momentary jumps while others may cause a static shift. Generally, LTM is unpredictable and unrepeatable.
In multi-head, multi-channel magnetic tape storage systems, random lateral tape motion is generally a limiting factor in achieving higher track densities and thus higher user data capacity per tape. In order to maintain proper alignment of the head with the storage tape and data tracks on the tape, the tape is generally mechanically constrained to minimize LTM and data retrieval errors. Miss-registration between the head and the data track can cause data errors during readback and data loss on adjacent tracks during writing.
Various techniques for increasing the track density on magnetic tape employ recording servo information on the tape to provide positioning information to a tape drive system during writing and/or reading processes. Some systems magnetically record a continuous track of servo information which is then read and used as a position reference signal. For example, a variety of techniques have been used including dedicated and embedded magnetic servo tracks, time and amplitude magnetic servo tracks, and the like. Other systems may intersperse or embed servo information with user data. Exemplary tape drive systems and methods are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,246,535, 6,108,159, and 5,371,638, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/865,215, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
What is desired are methods and systems for more accurately positioning read and/or write heads with respect to data tracks of a magnetic storage tape in a tape drive, and doing so with increased accuracy and reduced cost and complexity.